Frost Vs Fire
by Megara911
Summary: Toshiro has always been there to protect Momo. Seria has always been there to protect Toshiro. Seria and Toshiro can rely on each other like brothers. Not having to worry about the other. One day Seria gets a massive shock and sinks into a depression hiding it with her carefree attitude. Toshiro starts to pick up on this but can he save his best friend before something happens?


"_Currently Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika have joined ichigo and rukia in the world of the living"_

Ichigo interrupted. So let me get this straight. (he had just endured half an hour of renji' s terrible explaining and rukias horrible drawings. there is only so much patience a man can have!) this guy you call "Aizen" wants to take over the soul society and earth with these things called arroncars and hollows and pretty much plans to dominate both worlds?... sounds like a crazy raving lunatic.

"Oh and let's not forget the power he took from inside Rukias body." added ikkaku. Oh boys if you won't say I will moaned Rangiku" …were screwed!" And of course rukia took that moment to give everyone a pep talk on how "not to give up" and "he is going down!" Luckily for everyone Renji soon located the masking tape in ichigos desk and got her to shut up.

Ok maybe let's leave the subject for today and well will… (ichigo noticed toshiro sitting silently fiddling with a small iron pendant on a chain) err toshiro are you o..How many times do I have to tell you? said the mildly annoyed captain. It's not toshiro, its captain hitsugaya! (toshiro stood up and left the room in a huff saying over his shoulder "…going to look for place to stay tonight.")

"Don't worry about the captain said Rangiku. He's just got his knickers in a knot cause that weird walkie-talkie device on that chain stopped working. Rangiku got the hint from the confused looks around her. I explain she sighed. You guys remember Seria. Oh ichigo she is a part of the soul society and will be running squad 14 one day." "scary girl..." added Yumichika and ikkaku.

"ANY way continued Rangiku she happens to be another childhood friend of the captain she is very boyish with a really bad triangular scar on the left cheek. When they were little and momo had gone away to the shinigami academy she found a rare type of metal when you press one piece 3 time it sends a signal to its brother rock and it vibrates. So toshiro has one part of the rock on that chain and Seria has the other in case they need to contact each other in case of an emergency.

So the reason he is so worried is because he tried to contact her when aizen was attacking (she's on a mission with some shinigami right now) and either his is broken or she didn't get the signal, so he is as determined as hell to find out what the problem. I haven't seen him this determined since the time he was trying to find all my secret stashes of sake. He will never find them all (grins) any who there is probably more to that story but I no next to nothing about my captains private life and even less about serias. "

So Seria is like toshiro's girlfriend? Ichigo said. "Not yet but I'm trying…" Rangiku muttered. Renji, Rukia and Yumichika shuddered

O mi Gosh look at the time! (rukia had spent the last ten minutes of the conversation nibbling at the masking tape renji had put on her) you guys have gotta find a place to stay the night. Everyone then took turns to try to convince ichigo to let them stay at his house. This also included Rangiku's evil method which he refused to give in to. Now for the last time GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE! Ichigo practically kicked everyone onto the curb outside the door. Renji was to first to dibs Urahara's place and ordered that no one was allowed to follow him as he set off. Rangiku decided she would try to find Toshiro and then she would head for Orihime's. (Ichigo decided he would call Orihime later to warn her) and finally Ikkaku pulled along Yumichika claining they were going to find a random kid and convince them to let the two of them stay the night. (now that's likely. They're gonna end up on a park bench)

Slowly they all left the house. Except for one… Rukia. She was back inside the house before he could scream NO! she polished her terrible acting skills to convince ichigos dad and sister Yuzi to let her stay in the spare bedroom. Oh course being the dim-witted father he is. He fell for it. While Rukia unpacked her things ichigo hurried back to his room with the phone. He punched in Orihime's number and waited.

_"Hello who is it?" _hey Orihime its Ichig…"_ICHIGO! Woops I mean how are ichigo? Is everything ok?" _Yeah I'm ok but Orihime I don't wish to alarm you but a deadly femine destructive force might be visiting your place tonight. Lock all the windows and do not answer the door to NOBODY! _"*chuckle* ichigo your so funny. Oh sorry ichigo I gotta go there's someone at the door. I think I recognise the voice?" _Noooooo don't get it! (line gets cut)

Over at Orihime's:

"YO-WHOO! Anyone home? *door suddenly opens* Orihime! How nice to see you. Um why do you have a frypan in your hand?" "Oh sorry Rangiku ichigo just called me and told me that a deadly femine destructive force was about to enter my home. I thought you were it." (both laugh) "I see ichigo tried to warn you about me (Rangiku starts to walk inside while Orihime Looks with a confused look on her face) Oh one thing CAPTAIN! If you get to cold up there come in you don't need to take you anger on me out on Orihime." *I'm good yelled toshiro*

door closes

"Seria when you gave this to me you didn't mention a lifespan so you better not have taken it off. You better come back soon cause aizen has got me believing he's killed you…that's not true"

(Presses stone 3 times)

WORK GOD-DAMMIT! *stands up* Seria the first thing I'm going to say to you once I find you is

Next time give me the Manual for this thing."


End file.
